The Island
by thewafflemaster
Summary: Dirk washes up on the shore of Jake's island.
1. Chapter 1

The Island

Note: I've never really written a romance before… so it might be kind of strange… but oh well I'm going for it! Reviews are appreciated ouo.

Dirk's POV

You're stuck inside a small, dark space. Light seeps inside from a few cracks, making it obvious you are in some kind of crate or box. You're curled up in fetal position with your head against the top. Or it might be the bottom. You have no real sense of direction anymore, but frankly, you're very uncomfortable. You blink and inhale the salty air, noticing you are being moved- dragged across the ground, really, by someone you can't see. You know it's a person though, because he is singing. You can't make out the words, but the song sounds heavenly to you. _Damn it. I'm probably dead._ You think, assuming the voice is of an angel. Suddenly, the voice stops and so do you. Everything is still and silent.

The weight of the box is lifted off the top of your head, and light floods your vision. If it weren't for your beat-up shades, you think you'd have been blinded. Once your eyes adjust, you take in the scene before you. A boy about your age looks down on you from outside the box. He's holding a crowbar, and has a completely dumbstruck look on his face. He wears nothing fancy- just an old t-shirt and shorts. His hair is thick and black; it frames his face and contrasts his deep green eyes. His skin is the complete opposite of yours- tan, with no spots or blemishes of any kind. Still, you can't stop looking at his eyes. They seem to be the most beautiful thing in the room. Muscles aching, you stand and adjust your shades.

"Sup. Name's Dirk Strider," you say.

Jake's POV

"Uh…" It takes you a moment before you gather just what has happened. A crate washed up on the beach. You dragged it to your house. You opened it. A person was inside. Now, he says his name is Dirk.

"Jake English, jolly good to meet you!" you extend your hand, and he shakes it. The contact of human skin on yours sends an odd sensation up your arm. It's been years since you've seen another human being. You look at the boy as he climbs out of the crate. His blonde hair is long and sloppy. He's as pale as a ghost, with a thin line of freckles across his face. However, you can't see too much of his face, because it is covered by cracked, pointy sunglasses. Aside from that, his clothes are tattered and torn. He breaks your train of thought.

"Yo you got any food around here?" He asks, looking through the makeshift drawers you still haven't replaced after all your years of living here.

"Um, sorry, but I could go catch something…" You barley know what to say to this boy. He just… appeared. You're too confused and excided by the idea of not being alone, you can't even answer him normally.

"Catch something? What is this, Man VS Wild?" He questions you.

"Um, kind of, you see, we're on an island somewhere in the middle of the ocean, and, well, we're the only people here…" You try to tell him, but after you mention the word 'island,' he rushed to the door and swings it open, laughing. You just watch as he flips out. Once the laughter dies down, you walk over to him.

"You okay there, old chap?" You ask.

"If this isn't fucking irony I don't know what is," he says.

"Oh, um, would you still like me to get some food?" You ask him cautiously. The thought dawns on you that you don't actually know this guy, and he could very well be a psychopath.

"That'd be great," he says, looking off into the distance. You go inside to grab one of your guns and some ammo, then head out. He just stands by your door and zones out.


	2. Chapter 2

The Island Chapter 2

Dirk's POV

A lot has happened in the past hour or so. Actually, it could've only been minutes. You don't know. All you really know is that a cute guy you just met was out hunting food for you on some island. Wait; did you just call him cute? Why would you think that? You most definitely do not think he's cute.

After standing by the door recounting events for a while, as well as looking at the tropical setting before you, you decide that it wouldn't hurt to explore Jake's house a little. I mean, he did drag you there in a crate. You turn and walk inside. The first thing you notice is that there's only one floor. No stairs are in sight. Also, the house appears to be only one room. On the right of you, there is a counter, a few old drawers, and a small basin half-full of water. To the left, there is a beat-up mattress that looks like it was washed up on the shore. It probably was. In front of you is a small, wooden table and two chairs. Next to the table is the crate you came out of. That's it. No bathroom or electricity. Only the door and a few windows to let in light. You walk over to a chair and take a seat, waiting for Jake's return. Instead of him walking in with a bucket of KFC, you hear him singing outside and have to actually stand to go see him. He stops singing when he sees you.

"'Ello, Strider! Come join me!" He says enthusiastically, Australian accent coating his words like honey. You see what he's doing and almost start laughing again, but you don't. He sits cross-legged by an open fire, cooking a small jungle animal of some kind on a stick. Next to him is a woven basket full of squirrel-sized creatures, all dead. Trying not to show how uncomfortable you are with this, you pick one up and stab a stick through its limp body, than begin to roast it over the fire.

Jake's POV

After killing all those animals like the manly man you are, you're glad that Dirk wasn't nervous about cooking with you. While you were out, you began to fear that normal people didn't usually roast dead things over a fire. Still, he shows no sign at all of being ill at ease. He just sits there silently, directly across from you. The silence grows long as the day turns to night.

"So, uh, if you don't mind me asking, how did you end up in a crate in the ocean?" You try to break the silence.

"Stow-away on a ship that sank. I was hiding in a crate in the storage room. You?" You look down. Suddenly, the ground is very interesting to you.

"I… I was in a plane crash," He looks directly at you.

"Were there other survivors?" He asks bluntly. You struggle to find an answer.

"N-no. Just me," you say, thinking of the others on that plane. Your grandmother was with you- right next to you- and yet you were the only one. She was gone. You feel tears well up behind the rims of your glasses and hope Dirk doesn't notice. He does notice.

"Sorry," he says, looking down. His shoulders stiffen, like he doesn't know if he should comfort you. You're glad he doesn't. You think that if he did, you'd cry harder. Once you get over your crying, you look up at him. You notice his head faces towards you, like he'd been watching you this whole time. You don't know for sure though, because sunglasses cover his eyes.

You both eat in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

The Island Chapter 3

Dirk's POV

Things were a bit awkward after you both finished eating. Jake tried to invite you to stay at his house, but he was mostly just stuttering and looking down. You ended up just walking into his house and saying you were planning on staying. Now you stand in his one-room building, wondering what to do next.

"I'll, uh, just sleep on the floor," Jake says. He's blushing a little.

"Nah bro I'd feel bad if you did that. The mattress is big enough for two people. Besides, were both guys. It wouldn't be creepy," you say plainly. He's blushing a little.

"I guess you're right," he says.

"Of course I am," you say, letting yourself fall backwards onto the mattress. You keep your shades on. You'll take them off once he's sleeping. For now, you focus on the mattress. It's not the most comfortable; rusty springs stab your back. But it's better than nothing.

Jake takes a while to get comfortable. You can tell he's never slept in the same bed as anyone before by the way the apples of his cheeks darken to a mauve color. You chuckle to yourself. He hears you.

"What?" he asks, face turning a shade darker.

"Nothing," you say, and chuckle again.

Jake turns a lot before finally falling asleep. You wonder if it was intentional that his face ended up inches from yours. You quietly reach for your shades, and then place them silently on the floor beside you. In the darkness of the night, his tan skin looks paler than usual. Moonlight pours from the windows and illuminates his face. You notice his lips look incredibly soft as he sleeps. _No,_ you think. _It must just be the moonlight. _

Jake's POV

Morning light seeps through the window and warms your skin. You open your eyes, and almost jump. There's a boy sleeping just a few inches from your face. The events of the previous day flood into your mind. You recognize this sleeping boy as your new friend, Dirk Strider.

This is the first time you've ever seen him without those pointy sunglasses of his. You stare at the thin line of freckles across his nose, wondering what his eyes look like. Suddenly, you get an idea. You slowly get out of bed, trying as hard as you can, not to wake the sleeping boy. You tiptoe around to where his sunglasses lay, and pick them up. You take them across the room and place them in one of the drawers. Then you go back to the mattress and crawl back to where you were previously with Dirk.

Finally, Dirk moves to get up. He doesn't open his eyes- he just moves his arm to where his shades used to be. After his unsuccessful attempt at finding the glasses, he turns his head away from you to look for them. He sees they aren't there.

"Jake," he says quietly, not knowing if you're awake or not.

"Have you seen my shades?" He asks. A grin spreads across your face.

"I'll give them to you if you let me se your eyes," you say mischievously. Out of nowhere, he jumps on top of you, eyes closed.

"Jake fucking English if you do not return my shades to me I will refuse to move from this spot," he says, clearly pissed off at you. You can't help but notice how his hips touch yours, and how his arms are pinning down yours… _No Jake, you aren't supposed to think those thoughts,_ you think to yourself.

"Dirk! Get off of me! I wouldn't be able to get them for you anyways because I can't move!" You say. He doesn't move.

"Tell me where they are," he says.

"Only if you let me see your eyes," you say. Your curiosity has grown just by how he tries to hide his eyes. He sighs and closes them tighter before opening them at last.

Orange globes stare right at you. A thin, horizontal line is the only thing that obscures the perfect sunset-colored spheres. They're the most beautiful eyes you've ever seen.

"Now give me my shades," says Dirk, looking away as he gets up. You walk over to the drawer and hand them to him.

"Thanks," he says, facing not you, but the view beyond the window. You don't reply.


	4. Chapter 4

The Island Chapter 4

Dirk's POV

You and Jake stand in silence for a while. Eventually, the quiet air grows so unbearable that you speak up.

"You… You think I'm a freak, don't you… It's okay… Everyone thinks that," you manage to say.

"N-no, that's not it at all I just-" You don't want to hear it. You turn and look straight at him through the lenses.

"Then what? If I'm not a freak, then what am I?" You interrupt him. He's silent for another long while. You're about to say 'I thought so,' but he speaks up.

"Your eyes… they're… um… really pretty," Jake says, turning away from your gaze. You can see a faint pink tint on his face.

"No one… has ever said that before…" You say, placing one hand on his face, removing your shades with the other. You turn his head so that he faces you, and you look into his eyes.

"Your eyes are pretty, too," you say, and lean in close. You don't know why, but your heart starts to beat faster. A moment later and he's taken off his glasses as well. A moment later and your so close that your lips are almost touching, but they aren't. Then they are touching. Your tongue presses against his lower lip until he opens his mouth. One of your hands rests on his back, the other snakes through his hair. He is clutching your shirt like it's his life force. Your tongues dance together in his mouth as you move even closer to each other. Jake is the one to break the kiss, and you automatically think it's because you did something wrong.

"I'm sorry I shouldn-"

"You've done nothing wrong, Strider," he says, breathing heavily.

"I just can't hold my breath that long," he says, wrapping his arms around you and leaning back in. You can't help but notice how he grins mischievously at you. Before you can foil his plans, he's pushing you onto the mattress, and then falling on top of you. You crack a smile as he moves into a ball on your chest. You start stroking his hair.

"Are you just going to lay there all day, not letting me get up?" You ask. You wouldn't really mind if that were the case. He just mumbles something illegible into your chest.

Jake's POV

"I think… I love you," You mutter into Dirk's chest. If he hears you, he doesn't act like it. You inhale deeply. He smells like the ocean water. You want to stay like that forever, and at first, you think you will. But there are things to be done if you plan on eating today, so you eventually get up.

"I should probably go get food," you say as Dirk sits up on the mattress.

"I'm coming with you," he says, following you out the door.

NOTE: This chapter is kind of short. I might not continue this story unless someone wants me to. Thank you for reading this far ouo.


End file.
